Standing in the pouring rain
by MoonAndIce
Summary: The rain poured and the thunder roared as she continued running through the streets. Tears hidden by the downpour continued to stream down her cheeks but she couldn't help it. She just wanted to run. Run away from it,run away from them...Run away from him


_Hi guys! Remember, like…hmm… a year ago when I promised you all a Simonette one-shot…well…this is it :) When I was looking through my data on computer I found this, never published story and decided…to publish it after all…:)_

_I kind of forgot about it._

_Anyway, If I remember correctly it was snowing that day when I made this one-shot so I got kind of inspired by those beautiful white snowflakes dancing…Aaaaaaand…. Just a five more days until I'm able to see Chipwrecked! I can't wait! :D_

* * *

><p><strong>Standing in the pouring rain<strong>

* * *

><p>The rain poured and the thunder roared as the girl ran blindly through the rain. Her long, dark brown hair whipped behind her as she ran. Tears hidden by the downpour streamed down her cheeks from her beautiful green eyes. She continued to run until her sobs and her exertion left her gasping for air. She collapsed where she stood, too tired to get back up and continue on. She sat against the wall of the building she was near and pulled her knees up to her chest. She hugged them while she hung her head and continued to cry. She shook from the cold that had seeped in through her soaked clothes and from the sobs that still wracked her body.<p>

"Why!" she cried out in anguish to the stormy night, her eyes lifted to the heavens. The only answer she received was another clap of thunder and then a bolt of lightning that lit up the sky.

"Why do I have to always be alone!" she screamed. Tears still streamed down her face, as if they were as endless as the rain that fell from the sky. She did not know how long she sat there, but her tears eventually ceased as the rain continued.

As she looked around herself, she didn't spot her sisters or their boyfriends anywhere. Guess, she ran for quite a few minutes.

It all happened so quickly. All too fast.

All what she remembered was that stupid party at which Brittany dragged her with, saying she would have some fun at least. Yeah right…

Her sister did have fun. After she came to the house party, hosted by some Victoria girl, she left her there all alone when she walked over to Alvin, who was standing at the other side of the room with his brother. She couldn't even tell if they fought or if they were making out.

To her guess, both of that.

She, soon regretted staying home, with Eleanor, who had fallen sick with flu just a few days ago, and even if she wanted to, she couldn't come. Fortunately she was staying at home with Theodore, who didn't want her to be left at home alone.

As soon as Victoria spotted her, she whispered something in her friend's ear, making her laugh. Jeanette chewed down on her lip and tried to avoid their sharp glares. She hated that girl. She didn't know why, but she strongly disliked her. She was just a proper sl*t. She was changing her boyfriends like her underwear.

And Jeanette could swear, that even her showers lasted longer than Victoria's relationships.

Stupid.

She sighed and looked at her older sister who was standing not too far away with a drink in her hand, while chatting with Alvin. Nothing new.

But her gaze stopped on a tall boy, who was standing just a few centimeters away from their older siblings. Jeanette swallowed as she saw his signature blue outfit, and she could swear her heart skipped a beat. Simon, her best friend from the early childhood stood there, totally alone. He laughed from time to time, possibly at the joke he heard from either Alvin or Brittany. She didn+t know if Simon noticed her presence at the party as well. Maybe she should take him by surprise and scare him…that wouldn't be too bad.

Jeanette smiled and decided to make her way towards her friends, but something, or better – someone, made her way towards them quicker. Jeanette's breath was caught in her throat as she saw Victoria with a few of her friends starting to chat with Alvin and Simon.

Even a blind man could see a hint of jealousy on Britt's face as the platinum blonde girl, started to talk with Alvin in somehow flirty way. Her sister quickly made it clear he belongs to her and to nobody else.

Jeanette rolled eyes but her eyes widened as Victoria left Alvin and started to chat with Simon. And just as if she knew she was watching them, she started to play with her hair in a flirty way, making him nervous.

She made fists as she watched that girl trying to steal his attention. How dares she?

But just as she wanted to storm over there, a scene in front of her changed…in a worst way she ever experienced. The blonde drunkenly wrapped her arms around Simon and pulled him in a short, awkward kiss, who tried to break from it as soon as her lips met his.

Jeanette didn't pay attention at Brittany's shocked face…nor did she notice Alvin spitting out his drink in surprise.

All what mattered was that Victoria was kissing him.

As she saw that she felt hot tears streaming down her cheeks and even if she wanted to say something she couldn't…she was at loss of her own words…

Simon tried to break free from girl's tight grip but right before he did so, he spotted someone standing not too far away from them. Long, dark brown hair…purple outfit and glasses…and those beautiful green eyes…

Simon swallowed before he pushed Victoria away.

"Jeanette!" he quickly called for, but as soon as he said that, Jeanette shook with head, and turning on her heels disappeared through the door.

She was crying.

And Simon felt responsible for that…

…

So here she was now…sitting in the cold rain crying, like there's no tomorrow. She just couldn't get the image of that girl kissing Simon out of her head.

All of the sudden she heard a sound that was barely audible, but she knew she had heard it. She whipped her head up quickly and gasped at what she saw. Her breath caught in her throat.

There he was. Walking through the rain like an ethereal ghost. His tall, pretty muscular frame, even though he hardly did any sport, seeming to float across the sidewalk. His brown hair was soaked and it was almost covering his blue eyes, that gazed at her now with some hidden emotion that she could not place.

She could not tear her eyes from his intense gaze and she feared that she would give away too much of what she was feeling in her eyes. If she was she knew he would catch it and that was not something she wanted.

"Why did you runaway?" he questioned her in his sweet voice. He was confused, though he didn't let it show.

He had noticed when she had run from the house, while nobody else at the party had noticed or had not even cared. He had followed after her quickly once he had disentangled himself from the platinum blond, Victoria. He had searched for an hour though trying to find her through the downpour, which even now prevailed. And now here he was standing in front of the soaked form of his best friend since childhood, Jeanette Miller.

He searched her eyes for some clues as to what she was thinking, but he could not discern the many emotions that flashed through her eyes before she tore her green eyes from his.

"Please, Jeanette, why?" he pleaded with her softly.

"Just go away Simon," she replied before resting her head on her knees once again. She tried as hard as she could to suppress the tears that had started to well up again at the very sight of Simon Seville, her best friend from childhood

"Come on Jeanette. You know you can tell me anything. Please just clue me in, on what's going on. I've never seen you like this," Simon said with concern evident in his voice.

It was true that she could tell him anything and that she had always told him everything. Except for the one thing that was tearing her apart right now. She couldn't tell him, his reaction if she told him would only shred her heart up that much more and that she couldn't endure.

She kept her head down and sobbed, "Please Simon, I'm begging you. Just go away and leave me alone." The very thought of being alone brought more sobs from her body, but she should get used to it because she would always be alone. That's what she thought.

Simon recoiled from the words that she had just spoken, for they viciously tore at his heart. If Jeanette had looked up at that moment and into his eyes she would have seen the agony in them. He would not leave her though, not until he had gotten some answers. He fell to his knees in front of her and grasped her shaking form to his chest and then began rocking her back and forth soothingly.

Jeanette just continued to wallow in her own misery without even bothering to look up to see if Simon had left after her cutting words. She was startled out of her brooding when two strong arms grabbed her around her waist and pulled her up against a hard, muscled chest, which soon began to rock her back and forth soothingly.

A silky voice whispered softly in her ear, "Shh, it's okay Jeanette. Whatever it is we'll make it better. I won't let whatever or whoever is hurting you do it anymore I promise. And I won't leave you alone. No matter how much you want me too."

Jeanette was comforted but still deeply hurt by the words because she knew he could not keep his promise. Especially since he was the one that was hurting her, even though it was unintentionally.

"You won't be able to keep that promise," she whispered sadly back, her sobs having subsided for now.

He looked down at her now a confused expression adorning his handsome face.

"Why not?" he questioned curiously.

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Just because," she argued back a little more forcefully.

"Damn it Jeanette! Why won't you just tell me what's the matter! We've always told each other if something was wrong and what it was! Why are you keeping something that is hurting you this bad from me now!" he demanded frustratingly.

"Don't you know! Hasn't that slut Victoria or the rest of the people told you!" she sneered back. They were both up on their feet now having quickly separated after Simon got frustrated with her. They stood glaring at each other, both frustrated beyond belief.

"What the hell are you talking about Jeanette? You're making absolutely no sense!" he shouted back. He had just experienced the worst thing what could ever happen to him…being kissed by some slutty girl, while your secret crush was watching you.

"You mean you haven't heard about 'poor, pitiful, ugly Jeanette Miller who is just a shadow of her sisters and is destined to be alone because she loves someone way out of her league.' You haven't heard that!" she screamed back.

"No! Who the hell would say that and who the hell are you in love with!" there was a hint of jealousy in his tone as he spoke that.

"You honestly don't know?"

"No! How would I know? The whole you're in love with someone is all new to me! You never thought to tell me this information! Why didn't you tell me? Why have you been keeping secrets from me?"

Jeanette sighed and tried to gain enough courage to finally blurt it out. Her deepest secret ever. She wanted to tell him, so many times before, yet she couldn't find the right words. She was way too shy and just a touch more and they both could cross a line of friendship. And then there would be no returning from it afterwards.

"Because Simon, I'm in love with you damn it!" she said and cursed, which she rarely did, but now was one of those moments she just had to. "Do you understand now why I didn't tell you? Do you know now why I ran away from the party? Why I have been keeping secrets from you?" she screamed in anguish at him. Simon stood as still as a statue, his blue eyes opened wide in shock.

"_She loves me?" _He thought. He couldn't believe his ears. "_But why didn't she tell me?" _

When Jeanette spoke again he could barely hear her over the pouring rain.

"I ran away because I couldn't stand seeing you with Victoria. It hurt too much, especially because she's pretty and perfect and popular and I'm none of those things," She murmured softly and sadly. She gave a defeated sigh and whispered to herself out loud, "I'm just…nobody. I'm not so sweet, brave person as Eleanor is…nor am I beautiful or popular as Brittany is. I'm just…a shadow" She never once looked up at him. She didn't want to see the expression on his face.

Simon just stood there staring at her, taken aback by her words and wondering, "_Why would she think that?" _

Guess his brothers were right, after they kept telling him there's some sort of a chemistry going in between them. But he never believed them. Until now…

"Please Simon…" she began shyly, unable to look in his eyes. She thought she had just done the worst thing ever. The confession of her feelings to him. "Before anything else is said, will you just answer me these few questions?" she inquired timidly.

"Yeah," he responded, still in a slight shock.

"Do you think I'm pretty?"

"No."

She cringed at his reply, but continued on, just like the rain continued on.

"Do you want to be with me forever?"

"No."

"Would you cry if I went away?"

"No."

After his last three answers she already knew what his answer to her last question would be and she was slowly dying inside, just at the thought. Her voice cracked as she whispered her final question.

"Do you like me?"

"No."

She had gotten her answers and her heart ripped from her chest all at the same time. She had believed herself incapable of more tears, but she was wrong as they once again began to trickle down her cheeks. They were all right…she was nobody after all.

She mumbled a final quiet goodbye, never once looking up at his face. She couldn't make herself to look at his face after all! As she turned to walk away from him forever, his hand shot out and grabbed her by the elbow. He slowly turned her around to face him and with his free hand he gently raised her chin until they were looking in each other's eyes. Blue staring into green. Then he muttered some things to her that she would never and could never forget for the rest of her life.

Simon searched the depths of her green orbs before revealing to her what had been yearning to tell her for so long, but he had never had the courage till now. Just the same as it was with her it was with him. The courage.

The lack of courage.

"You're not pretty Jeanette, you're gorgeous. Never forget that! Out of your sisters...and anybody else, you're the only one who caught my attention." He started, slightly shyly, but tried to shake it off. On edges of Jeanette's lips crawled a tiny smile, after hearing that.

"I don't want to be with you forever, I have to be with you forever." He continued on. "You're the only one who could ever understand me. I'm so thankful I've met you."

As he said that Jeanette felt like she should spoke as well but Simon gently hushed her again.

"I wouldn't cry if you went away, I would die if you went away." he said softly and almost laughed at himself how corny did he sound.

Jeanette just stood there speechless and happier than she had ever been. There was only one more thing that he could say that would make this the best moment of her life. And just when she thought of that, the same words she yearned for, came out of his mouth, and as soon as she heard them, the whole world around them disappeared.

"Oh and Jeanette. I don't like you. I love you," he confessed with a smile before bringing his lips down to meet hers in a sweet kiss, which she shyly, but happily returned. They both knew that this single kiss would only be the first of many more to come.

And just like their love would, the rain continued on.

* * *

><p><em>Awwwweeee :D<em>

_That's it for this one-shot people. Hope it was worth the reading! :)_

_Review_


End file.
